


The Best Seat In the House

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.O.P.'s favorite chair is Daesung's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Seat In the House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Asian Fanfics account (fanficfan 227)
> 
> A/N: This is totally inspired by T.O.P.'s hobby of collecting chairs and my love for ToDae I'm not gonna lie, this is just the grossest, cheesiest, and fluffiest drabble I could ever think about creating. You might want to vomit after reading this. I also researched furniture in T.O.P.'s actual collection because I have no life, so yeah, T.O.P.'s real life chairs are mentioned in this fic.

Seunghyun was very proud of his massive furniture collection.  There was his 1907 Antoni Gaudí Casa Calvet armchair, with its delicate curves and back that mimicked the shape of a leaf; a tribute to its natural inspiration.  There was his 1956 George Nelson Marshmallow Sofa made out of small geometric circles that stood on short spindly legs.  It still carried whimsy despite its black and white color scheme.  There was his 1963 Elda Chair by Joe Colombo which featured heavily in the "Doom Dada" music video.  Often times, he was asked by his art world friends and his entertainment friends alike just which chair or sofa was his absolute favorite in such a vast collection.  He would often just chuckle and smirk and give off the first name he could think of: the 1963 F444 Artifort lounge chair by Pierre Polrang, the 1964 Karuselli Lounge Chair by Yrjö Kukkapuro,et cetera.  In reality, his favorite chair could not be bought in a store or at an art auction or through private collectors.  In fact, his favorite chair could probably never be reproduced or manufactured at all.  Seunghyun's favorite chair was a certain angelic singer's lap.

 

It was not a secret that Daesung was private when it came to affection between the two men.  Nine times out of ten, the rapper would initiate contact when in public.  He would grab the singer's hand, stroke his hair, or just bring Daesung closer to himself.  However, that all changed when they were behind the closed door of Seunghyun's villa or Daesung's apartment.  The shy singer had no problem bringing the older man close.  He would hug him, kiss him, and clasp their hands together as they watched television or sat reading in the study.  Perhaps Seunghyun's favorite form of affection was when Daesung would pull him into his lap and bring his arms around the rapper's lithe middle.  Seunghyun would lean in to the warm muscular chest.  Daesung's whole body was sculpted with strong tan muscle.  His sturdy frame reminded the rapper of hardy oak wood.  The singer was also always soft. Whether in a worn cotton tank top or bare chested, Seunghyun always felt as if he was wrapped in suede or velvet.  Yes, Seunghyun loved all the pieces in his collection, but none could compare to Daesung because no other chair would cook him dinner and ask him about his day, help him with the laundry, laugh at all his dumb childish jokes, or whisper sweet nothings in his ear like his lover would.  


End file.
